custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arker (Fragmented)
, Shadow's End |job = Mask Maker , Toa, Leader of Shadow's End |element = Magnetism |powers = Magnetism-based powers, Mental Shielding, Lightning Generation |mask = Great Mask of Possibilities |tools = The Destiny |status = Alive |location = Matoran Universe |pron = ark-KER|image = |header_color = #696969 |bg_color = #696969 |fg_color = #E5E4E2}} Toa Arker was a Toa of Magnetism living in the Fragmented Universe. He is an Order of Mata Nui agent and was the leader of Shadow's End, who were tasked with finding the Power Stones and destroying the Dark Shadow. Biography Early life Like most Toa of Magnetism, Arker began his life as a Fa-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. After construction was complete, he was placed on Metru Nui, working as a Mask Maker. There, he befriended a Ga-Matoran student named Implex, who was training to become Mask Maker. To be added Karzahni To be added Falling Heroes A few thousand years after settling in their new village on the Southern Continent, a war broke out across the continent for a Kanohi known as the Mask of Light. The war was fought by two organizations: the Order of Mata Nui and the Legion of Chaos. This war tore the continent apart. One night, while in search for the Mask of Light, the Legion attacked their village, where they completely decimated it. He and a handful of other Matoran escaped while Toa Durus fought them off. As they escaped into the forest, they found that six of them, Drax, Vastara, Lexa, Filx, Lenus, and Karn, had been given Toa Stones by Durus. To be added Cro To be added Toa and Order of Mata Nui Service After they were transformed into a Toa, they were accepted into the Order as agents. They also met a rookie Toa of Fire known as Coltrix and he joined their group. They were all trained by Echo to use their powers and weapons and control them. Echoes To be added Shadow's End When investigating a murder, they discovered it was a Matoran who killed a Toa. They returned to the Order of Mata Nui base with this and told Helryx. Helryx said that she had something more important for them to do, and tasked them with tracking down the Power Stones and killing the Dark Shadow. They then left, and set out on their mission. While in the city of Metru Nui, they discussed what they should call themselves. They eventually settled on Order of Heroes. While they were still in the city, they decided Arker should be their leader. They then went back to Helryx's office to find out that the city was being attacked. They came to the city to find a Matoran using the Power Gem of Earth. They tried to get it, but he knocked out Arker, Implex, and Coltrix. They then discussed where he was from, while Arker then snuck up behind him and knocked him out. Back in Helryx's office, she asked who he was, and they confirmed he was the same Matoran from the Blacksmith's. After learning that their world was falling apart, they truly set out on their mission to destroy the Dark Shadow. The Archive They were called into Helryx's office and informed that a mining crew in Onu-Metru discovered an ancient Great Being building know as The Archive, and that it might hold a Power Stone. They travel to Onu-Metru and ask the Mining Chief how they discovered the building. They said they had just found it while they were mining, and that they had tried to send a Matoran down, but they had fallen into the hole. Arker decided that they had to go down after him, and they lowered him down. When he was about half-way down, the ground shook and all the Toa fell into the hole. They woke up and found themselves deep underground, right in front of the Archive. They looked around for a door for a while until Kinla opened the door to the Archive accidentally. They went inside and found all the relics that the Great Beings had stored away down there. They found a strange being down there, but they then heard a clanging noise coming from somewhere in the Archive. They investigated and found the miner, a De-Matoran named Iyre. They asked what he was doing down there, and he told them. He said that he read a bunch of documents that had secret information from the Great Beings. Arker and Implex resolved to take him with them to the other, fearing he knew too much. He then showed them a prototype transport vehicle know as the Mark 1. The building began to shake from a bio-quake and they used the Mark 1 to get out of there. Somewhere in Po-Metru, they came out of the Archive. Iyre asked what they were going to do next, and Arker said that he had to come with them. Iyre said he forgot, and then he pulled out the Power Stone of Water. When they tried to get Iyre to hand over the Stone, he wouldn't. Arker revealed they were Order of Mata Nui agents and that they needed the Stone. Arker also said that they were a taskforce assigned to find the Stones, ignoring Implex's pleading. Implex snapped and slapped Arker in the face. Iyre said that they were after him, and he then used his gun which was set on Massive Stun, and he knocked them all out. They woke up hours later and found Iyre completely missing, and that he could be anywhere. Kinla suggested if they had a Mask of Possibilities, thinking it would help figure out a different outcome, which wouldn't help. Implex suggested they contact Echo for help, but when they did, they were told to come back to the Order immediately. They were teleported back to Daxia. They were told that Shadow Skyer was gone and that Artix was dead. Arker suggested that there must be corrupt Order agents within the organization. They set out to find them. A Route to Downfall When three bodies mysteriously showed up, Helryx called Shadow's End down to the morgue to reveal to them that they are actually called Freelancers. They also revealed that Skyer's evil counterpart was one of these, and that he had used technology from his Universe to give the Legion weapons which they used to convince the Matoran of Metru Nui that the Toa were evil and that they were the heroes. When Helryx said that they were going to kill the Legion instead of imprisoning them, Arker objected to this and Helryx had Echo knock him out. Implex was also knocked out shortly afterwards when she also objected to the mission. A few hours later he and Implex woke from their sleep and Skyer and Coltrix told them that Kinla had been lost during the mission and they needed to find her. They traveled to Metru Nui to try and find her where they discovered the secret entrance to the Legion's base. They descended into the darkness below. In the belly of the beast, Kinla, now under control of Orpheus, attacked them. They combined their Elemental powers and knocked Kinla out of her trance and into Orpheus' chamber where he killed her. Skyer rushed forward and they confronted the Makuta. He abandoned the base and left Shadow, Frezon, Skyer, and Velika to kill them. Arker fought Velika and he teleported them to a tall structure in Po-Metru. While they were fighting, Velika destroyed Arker's Lodestone Sword. Arker used his power over Magnetism to throw the Toa of Stone off the structure and to his death. Drax then arrived and the Toa of Magnetism apologized for killing Velika, where he explained that sometimes a Toa must kill their opponent. He then gave the Toa his blade to replace his other one. He then teleported him back to the fight. He knocked Shadow and Frezon out and brought them and Shadow Skyer to a temporary prison. Back in Helryx's office, they were congratulated on defeating the majority of the Legion. When asked about Velika, Drax sent a transmission to them and informed them of the Toa of Stone's death. After the transmission ended, the building began to shake as the Great Spirit Mata Nui awoke. But, the Makuta quickly took over and said that he was now in control, his reign of shadows beginning. Reign of Shadows To be added A Broken World To be added The Powers That Could Be To be added Alternate Counterparts Core Counterpart To be added Kraverse Counterpart *''Main Article'': Arker (Kraverse) To be added Chalkaverse Counterpart *''Main Article'': Arker (Chalkaverse-1) To be added "Nuvaverse" Counterpart *''Main Article'': Arker (Okoto) In the second Generation of BIONICLE, in the Nuvaverse, Arker was a villager in the Region of Ice where he studied and guarded the ruins of the region during the siege of Skull Spiders. Alternate Timelines To be added Abilities and Traits Arker is a daring and righteous Toa. He does not believe in destiny, but stands up for what he thinks is right. He is clever and resourceful. He is witty and strong. He upholds the Toa Code, even though he is a member of the Order. However, as most beings do, he does have some flaws. He charges into things without fully inspecting them. He loses focus sometimes and his elemental powers begin to lack during an important task, which causes problems. As a Toa of Magnetism, he can create, control, and absorb Magnetism. Mask and Tools All his life Arker has worn a Mask of Possibilities that was forged in the shape of a Kakama Nuva. Upon his transformation into a Toa, this Mask became great. With it he can alter the probability of a situation. He can increase the chance of something happening, or can lessen the chance of it happening. However, he rarely uses it, as the Mask requires great mental discipline. Arker originally carried a spear, but lost it upon his arrival in Karzahni. It was then replace with Voltage Blades to defend himself with. Upon his transformation into a Toa, these were combined into the Lodestone Sword. When the sword was crushed by Velika, Drax gave him his Toa Blade, the Destiny. It changed from Plasma to Magnetism when he first activated it. Appearances *''Before the Morning'' - First Appearance *''Fallen Heroes'' *''Haunted Origins'' *''Echoes in the Past'' *''Obscurity'' *''The Arker Chronicles'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Undying Destiny'' *''Fulfillment'' - Mentioned *''Ghosts'' *''We Fall Down'' Trivia *Arker is 's primary Self-MOC. *He has the highest number of appearances in 's story, along with Implex and Skyer. *His quote was the first Featured Quote on the The Children of Teridax's Main Page. *In 2013 and 2014, Arker's original form was going to have a Kaukau before being replaced with a Kakama Nuva. See also *Gallery *Arker (Okoto) Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Self-MOCs Category:Magnetism